


Erudition

by Sparky (tapsters)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapsters/pseuds/Sparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeva Surana becomes a Spirit Healer after befriending a Spirit of Valor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erudition

The tree they meet under when she dreams cannot really be called a tree at all. It's an ugly, gnarled and twisted thing, limbs bent like broken fingers and bark scorched an unsightly black. Its counterpart is long since dead, Keeva assumes, and sometimes she thinks she would like to find it and plant new life beside it. She cannot begrudge this dream-tree, however, because it is here they met and it is here that Keeva always finds him. 

Valor, he says to call him, waits for her here, clad in silver armor that shines even in the surreal light of the Fade. And always his face is hidden from her. Sometimes Keeva doesn't mind; he is certainly not obligated to share all of his secrets with her. There is an upside down griffon on the chestpiece and _that_ she always minds. When she asks after it (what is its meaning? Why is it upside down?), Valor does not answer and Keeva wonders if he is smiling in the shadows of his helm. She lets the matter drop after the third time she asks and hears only silence.

She does not call herself a Spirit Healer until much later, when she feels Valor's hand behind her own, guiding her fingers, his lips cool at the base of her skull and his voice a quiet echo in her mind. She can see the wound in perfect clarity, can see the seams in the skin and know where to stitch it together again. She is clumsy until she feels the calm reassurance in her, as sure as her heartbeat and seals the wound cleanly.

She is a healer now.

When they meet again, it is like she is seeing him for the first time. He wears no helm and smiles when she falters, recognition pinching the corners of her eyes. She wants to call him Alistair. It is on the tip of her tongue and he knows it. Still, he smiles.

For a long time she stares and says nothing. "Was that you? Earlier, at the Arl’s?" she asks when the silence is unbearable.

He nods. "I chose you."

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to help him and I wanted to help you." He looks at her with Alistair's eyes and when she swallows, he watches her throat.

"Thank you," she says and nods to assure herself. Valor smiles Alistair's smile. 

"Are we to stay here?"

"Oh, no. We can go for a walk." And she tucks her hand under his arm. She chatters endlessly and Valor listens dutifully. She mentions her Grey Warden companion often, weaves him in at every turn. He is a prince, she says. She’d never met a prince before - save for fairytales - and she is awed. He gave her a rose too and said it reminds him of her. She jumps topics quickly, and tells him about a high dragon, guarding the remains of ancient prophet. She says Alistair came to her aid during the battle against it.

“Your Alistair is very brave.” 

“Hm. He is.” 

She is silent at last and they continue to walk, her head resting against his arm. 

"I did not know you like roses," he says when their tree is nothing save a shifting shadow behind them. 

“Well, they are not my favorite. But Alistair gave it to me.”

“Tell me about him. I want to hear everything.”


End file.
